RP:Battlegrounds
This RP is currently under construction. Please wait until further notice before you join in. Intel The year is 2595. Although thought to be out of existence, the New Covenant has returned with sufficient power. Under the control of the Prophet of Greed, the New Covenant is now more desparate than ever to reach the Great Journey. The Prophet tells his followers that only the extermination of the heretic races will allow them to begin the Great Journey. To make matters worse, the Sangheili Empire has been in an interstellar economic depression since 2586. With this small window open, the Covenant began an assault of massive proportions in 2580. Though the worst of the Sangheili depression has passed, it is still taking its toll on their military ability. The UNSC, now much more powerful than ever, is ready to fight back, as is the Sangheili, in a fight that will again push each faction to its limits... Factions UNSC More powerful than ever, the UNSC is ready to help their weakened Sangheili comrades to once again beat out the Covenant for control of the Orion Arm. With a number of new technologies and abundant resources, the UNSC will not go down as easily as before. New Weapons NH30 Assault Rifle - Standard issue rifle of the UNSC infantry. It is more versatile than the MA5 series. NH5 - Standard UNSC sidearm. With an optional scope, this .45 caliber pistol is a force not to be reckoned with. NH114 - The standard portable light machine gun of the UNSC. Known for its high rate of fire and moderate accuracy, it is also a deadly threat. Note: The BR55 series, M90 series, and SRS99 series are still in active duty with a small number of improvements to modernize their efficiency. You can also use any weapon from the Human-Covenant War era not listed, though they are obselete. New Warships Reach-class Battleship - Extremely powerful warship boasting multiple weapons systems including 11 MAC guns, though only four can be active at a time. These are very costly, and therefore seldom seen. (Very limited in RP) Seminole-class Carrier - Second most powerful UNSC warship of the time. Armed with a smaller amount of mounted weapons, it carries many more fighters to make up for this, particularly the C709 Longsword Interceptor and Misriah C-135 Talwaar. (Limited in RP) King-class Cruiser - Workhorse of the UNSC. Armed with a Heavy MAC, standard MAC, and standard issue Crossbow Missles, the King-class is a formidable foe. Draco-class Destroyer - A small, yet powerful ship. Just like its HC War predecessor, the Draco-class has thicker armor and a heavier firepower than modern frigates, including its dual Magnetic Accelerator Cannons. San Diego-class Heavy Frigate - The larger of the two late 26th century frigates. Though it has thicker armor and a better armament than the Retarius, it is still slightly weaker and more common than the Draco. Retarius-class Frigate - The most common ship in the UNSC Navy. With a single MAC and a small complement of missiles, it is still a priceless part of the Navy. Thor-class Corvette - The second smallest warship in the UNSC Navy, the smallest being the Prowler-class Corvette. Armed with only a handful of Missiles and a few other weapons, it acts as a fine escort for capital ships. Sangheili Empire A glistening empire that stretched for thousands of colonies until an economic depression sweeped through the empire in the middle of the Second Great War. However, what they do have in their military is still one of the most powerful out their, with new warships to help them achieve victory. New Weapons Type-25 Mk. II Weaponry - After intense research, the Sangheili Empire had renovated their Type-25 weapons (Plasma Rifle/Pistol) to be a bit more powerful than before and overheat less often. New Warships BBN-class Supercarrier - The replacement to the Assault Carrier and Covenant Supercarrier, the BBN-class is slightly about the same strength as an Assault Carrier, albeit with numerous various enhancements throughout the ship. SRS-class Battlecruiser - The successor to the CCS-class Battlecruiser. Just like the BBN-class, the SRS is relatively equal in terms of firepower to the CCS, but with a number of improvements throughout the ship. Salvation-class Destroyer - The Salvation-class differs from its predecessor in the fact that it is ment to be more of a mass-produced ship than a heavy hitter, as it is only half the size. However, that doesn't make it a weak ship, as it is still very powerful. Protector-class Frigate - The most common warship in the SE arsenal. Although not as strong as other ships, the Protector serves as an ideal escort, as with most frigates. Unggoy Federation Although not the strongest out there, the Unggoy Federation is not to be ignored. With its moderately strong navy and ground forces. With close ties to the Sangheili Empire, they often operate together, sometimes without being recognized. Their mix of Covenant and Unggoy technology is a pioneering field, with multiple treasures created. New Weapons Type-25 Mk. II Weaponry - After intense research, the Sangheili Empire had renovated their Type-25 weapons (Plasma Rifle/Pistol) to be a bit more powerful than before and overheat less often. The Sangheili in turn shared these improvements with their Unggoy allies. Unggoy Rifle - A relatively small rifle by UNSC standards, the Unggoy Rifle is a relatively decent weapon. It fires the same ammunition as the Type-51 Covenant Carbine, making ammo relatively easy to obtain with so much of it in circulation. New Warships Unggoy Assault Cruiser - Currently the most powerful vessel in the Federation Navy. Though smaller than most cruisers, it is also cheaper than most, as it doesn't use any new technology, only traditional Covenant and Unggoy technology. Unggoy Assault Ship - The Unggoy Assault ships is smaller than most frigates. However, like the Unggoy Assault Cruiser, it is cheap to build and can be built en masse. Making up 85% of the Federation Navy, it is often seen in groups of anywhere from three to dozens led by a handful of cruisers. New Covenant After a great controversy on the future of direct Forerunner weaponry (Sentinel Beams, etc.), the Covenant made a split, with the majority of the Covenant joining the New Covenant, believers that the Forerunner granted them the responsibility to improve on their technology, while the Old Covenant believed it should be treasured, but not altered. Much more agressive than before, the New Covenant will stop at nothing to achieve the Great Journey, whether there is a Halo or not, and there isn't in this RP... New Weapons Type-62 Beam Projector - A prototype remake of the Sentinel Beam designed to be slightly more effective against infantry. However, it is heavier than normal weapons and is not easy to mass produce at this point in development. New Warships The New Covenant uses improved forms of Human-Covenant War Era ships. They have begun using red-tinted armor on their capital ships, though. This is likely only to make a stand that they are supreme and most deserving of the Great Journey. Old Covenant When the controversy of Forerunner technolgoy occured, a number of loyal followers desired to only treasure direct Forerunner technology and not experiment with it, believing this as an act of herecy and sentencing to execution. Though weaker than the New Covenant, they are still a dangerous force. Note: At the beginning of the war in 2580, the Old Covenant suffered heavy casualties, and will only maintain a small presence, unless attacked by an unprovoked force, in this RP. New Weapons The New Covenant still uses weaponry from the Human-Covenant War with a small number of improvements. Chieftans, on rare occasions, are granted the privelege to use Sentinel Beams as a sign of great valor. This is the equivalant of a UNSC Naval Officer taking control of a fleet for the first time. New Warships Divine-class Cruiser - A modernized cruiser that is slightly less powerful than the CCS-class, but it is a bit cheaper and more maneuverable. Note: Other ship classes have been improved with modern technology. To set themselves apart, the Old Covenant began using a grey-violet armor on their capital ships, signifying that they are destined for the Great Journey. Plot/Locations If you want a certain battle location, request permission so that there aren't too many, and try and get a buddy or two to work with you for that location. Here are default locations for the RP: *'Operation: FAST BREAK' - An assault by the UNSC's 5th Battlegroup (fifteen ships), the Sangheili's Transcendance Task Force (four capital ships), and the Unggoy Federation's Mimiko Task Force (fourteen ships) on the New Covenant-controlled planet of San Kora, which is defended by some thirty-two ships, over six thousand well fortified ground forces. The planet is highly desired for its priceless supply of tritium and deuterium, and is a must-have for both sides. *'Battle of Repented Exclamation' - The New Covenant assault on the Sangheili colony of Repented Exclamation, just over halfway to the center of their territory. Assaulting with a group of over forty ships, the Evdeavor Task Force, against the thirty-five ships defending the planet that make up Defense Force 93. With a win, the New Covenant face little resistance in reaching the Sangheilian capital and homeworld, Sanghelios. List of Characters User:Rozh Role: UNSC Burning Raven CO: Rear Admiral Jérôme Marot Faction/Unit: UNSC/5th Battlegroup Location: About to enter Operation: FAST BREAK Role: UNSC Hephaestus CO: Commander Danielle Faykus Faction/Unit: UNSC/5th Battlegroup Location: About to enter Operation: FAST BREAK Role: Transcendence CO: Dag 'Raxoom Faction/Unit: Sangheili Empire/Transcendance Task Force Location: About to enter Operation: FAST BREAK Role: Brinah CO: Reet Mago Faction/Unit: Unggoy Federation/Mimiko Task Force Location: About to enter Operation: FAST BREAK Role: Corporal James Corbett Faction/Unit: UNSC/Fireteam Golf Location: Aboard UNSC Burning Raven Role: Major Rama 'Wattin Faction: Sangheili Empire Location: On Repented Exclamation